A Vampire's love
by Russian songstress
Summary: One night Selene is attacked. Her attackers leave her for dead. Alone. However, after she is rescued by a stranger, her life is never the same again! R&R please! Rated M for sexual scenes and violence. All OC's :D
1. Late Night Wanderings

It was cold. Bloody cold in fact. My legs were freezing in the biting cold air. I had not really thought about the journey home, only the party itself. I was wearing a short denim skirt with black tights, grey elf boots and a grey corset like top. My friend Joe had given me his hoodie so at least my arms were warm. The party had been amazing though!

* * *

"Oi, Selene! Get your pretty little arse here", a guy shouted. Selene turned to see her friend, Luka, standing in the kitchen with a can of fosters in one hand and a glass full of, what Selene hoped was, Vodka and Coke in the other. She smiled, flashing her white teeth, and made her way over to Luka. He was tall and attractive with blonde hair.

"You all right?" He said as they embraced, "Vodka and Coke by the way", he added.

, handing the drink to Selene

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, you?" Selene replied taking the Vodka and Coke off Luka.

"Not too bad. Killer of a party". He smiled looking around. There were hordes of people dancing, making out and drinking. Music was blaring in the background and Holly, whose party it was, was milling around trying to make sure no-one touched any of the artefacts or swords, she had.

Selene and Luka laughed as a boy tried to withdraw a dagger from its sheath and Holly slapped him and snatched the dagger off him.

"She didn't know what she was letting herself in for", Luka commented. Selene turned and smiled at him before going to help Holly.

* * *

I thought about Luka and my heart raced. He was the one person I loved, truly. He thought we were just friends and so, as to not ruin that, I sit back happily as we talk and flirt. He has no idea. Oblivious. Ah well I suppose that is life. A shiver ran down my spine and I thought back to the here and now.

It was dark as well as cold and pretty desolate. I looked down at my skinny legs I could feel that I had goose bumps all over them. The trees around me rustled in the small, cold breeze and made me jump but I could not help but laugh at myself. The walk home from Holly's house took me through a field and then a small village where, it seemed, only the oldest people on the earth, lived.

It was now 1 o'clock and the sky was dotted with stars. I love to look at the stars for it reminds me of how small I really am. I gazed up and, as I did so, I heard a voice from behind me. It was quite distant but I could just about make out the bodies. There were five of them and, judging by the voices, they were all male. Although I am not one of those people who is scared of strangers I started to walk a bit faster.

My boots clacked against the concrete pavement and I could see my breath plume out in front of me. I thought back to Luka.

* * *

"Selene chicken, come here and stop flirting with my brother."

"I'm not", Selene said defiantly, making her way over to Holly. "What do you want?"

"Well I want to set Luka up with Cathy", Holly said excitedly with a smile on her face. Selene kept a false grin on her face and agreed.



"Ok, Selene, you go talk to Luka and I will talk to Cathy". Holly ran off, excited.

Selene meandered over to Luka, getting past some of the hornier boys was quite difficult. Finally she reached him.

"Hey Luka". He turned and, on seeing that it was her, smiled. His face lit up as he grabbed her and stared to dance. "Stop it you fool", Selene said mockingly. Luka laughed.

"You dance wonderfully my love". Selene wished that he was saying that seriously. She broke apart from him.

"Look I have something to ask". Luka stopped pratting about and turned to her. He nodded then led her out into the garden.

"What is it", he questioned.

"Well", Selene said shivering. Luka hugged her. "Holly wants to set you up with Cathy".

"Who?"

"The girl in the skinny jeans and orange top. You were flirting with her earlier".

"oh", Luka replied blushing.

He broke the hug and pushed her away from him, holding her at arms length.

"You see Selene, I would it's just that…" Holly suddenly appeared from nowhere and pushed Cathy into Luka, who caught her.

"Careful there", Holly said dragging Selene away from Luka who was left with Cathy.

* * *

After that incident I had not seen Luka. He disappeared. It had still been a good party and I reminisced on it, until a voice close by, roused me. I turned around and saw that the men were even closer. _What?_ They should not have been that close. I started to walk a little faster, but so did they. Now I was worried.

"Oi", one of them shouted. I started to run. My feet were hitting the pavement and fear coursed through me. The men were now running as well. I turned. They were right behind me. I turned a corner. They caught me.

One hand grabbed my shoulder and hauled me backwards into the group of men. My breath became shallow as one of the men put his hand around my neck.

"What have we here?" one man said. He was wearing scruffy blue jeans and a battered football top. His hand went to my breast and I tried to pull away but the man with his hand around my neck, tightened his grip.

"Come on then love", another began, "we need a good poke".

As they laughed I began to realise that getting out of this was going to take a miracle.

"Look guys", one said as the man in the football top moved his hand lower, "that's enough". He was obviously the youngest one and had a kind face. The man in the football top hit him and withdrew a knife.



"No, it's not enough till I get that poke". The man holding me let go and stepped in front of me to try and stop his friend. I took my opportunity and ran.

"Oi", I heard from behind me. I screamed in my head as I ran. Faster. Quicker. Faster. I told myself. I heard shouts from behind me; "NO FRANK". Then I heard a pair of feet running. Towards me. I tired to run faster but I couldn't breathe. My legs felt like jelly. The feet behind me were getting closer. He was almost upon me. I tried to confuse him, by changing direction, but he caught me. The knife went to my throat.

"I told you I want a good shag". His breath reeked of booze as he rammed me off the path and into a tree. I whimpered as my back hit the tree.

He pushed his body against mine and I could feel the friction as he began to unzip himself.

"Now, lets see what you have". He put his hand to my neck and the blade went to Joe's hoodie. The man seemed crestfallen when he saw that there was another top underneath, but continued to cut my clothes. This was appalling. I had always expected to loose my virginity in love and rape to be, well, with a hot guy. I felt so stupid.

I was brought back to the present day when the man laughed. He had cut open my top but left my bra on.

"Nice", he said regarding my body. I felt so disgusting. He then proceeded to cut open my jeans. The blade went in a sawing motion to the fabric and the man grunted as he did this. His other hand left my neck and moved down my body to aid the other one in cutting open the jeans. He stopped as the fabric tore and the knife went slack. I took this opportunity.

The man doubled over as I brought my knee up into his groin.

"BITCH", he screamed. I ran so fast. I was terrified. Suddenly, I heard him come after me again. Tears now streaked my face and, although I wanted to cry, I knew that would slow me down. Within a minute he had caught up with me. His hand went to my face and he pulled me back and pushed me to the floor. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He spat at me before running off with my bag.

I looked at my stomach. The handle of the knife stuck out of my skin. I screamed and placed my hand on the hilt. It hurt so much. I started crying. I started to feel very weak and through the tears and descending darkness I saw a figure. It moved confidently and, thinking it was one of the men, I let the darkness shroud me.


	2. Darkness and Fear

I woke up and, my god, my head hurt so much, and my stomach. Immediately roused by two things, a) that I had been stabbed, and b) I was in a bed, I sat up. It was excruciating. The pain shot through my stomach and up to my head. I wanted to scream. Immediately, unable to bear the pain, I lay back down. "Perhaps you should get up", said a voice. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was no one there and I began to wonder if I had imagined it. I looked around the room.

My bed was a huge four-poster, like one of the ones from old mansions. It was made of dark oak with blood red curtains hung around the outside. The sheets were of the same colour and pressed heavily against my body. The floor in my room was wood and the walls were white with black and red tapestries and paintings. There was a wardrobe in one corner of the room, made of the same wood as the bed. Matching these two was a dressing table. It was odd how in the place of the mirror there was just wood.

In my room there was hardly any light. A few candles on the walls lit the odd corner of the room but much of it was in darkness. I also noticed that there was no window.

"Hello?" I called hoping that there was someone to help me. I waited and waited but no-one came. I had no idea where I was and now fear gripped me. Carefully, I decided that I should go to find someone.

I hadn't thought that the pain of getting up would be so bad, but it was. My whole body ached but, when I was out of the bed, I saw that I was wearing a shirt. My undies were still on but…I then looked at my stomach. There was a bandage around the wound, luckily there was no blood on the material. Suddenly aware of how cold it was, I shivered and wished that I had more clothes on. So, clutching my stomach, I headed to the door. There was movement outside of the door and I pulled open the door quickly.

As I poked my head out, there was no-one. _Surely I can't be imagining all this_, I thought to myself. Clutching my stomach I headed out of the room.

The hall was dark and the only light was cast by candles that were dispersed at odd intervals. It was incredibly eerie and, as I walked down the hall, goose bumps came up on my skin. It was hard to see whilst walking down the corridor and the whole way I felt as if someone was watching me.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice swallowed up by the dark. There was no answer and, when I felt something brush past my back, I started freaking out.

I turned round in a circle trying to see if there was actually anyone there. When I heard a laugh from almost directly behind me I jumped back and into a wall. I ran my fingers along the rough edges of the stone and, when I felt flesh, I moved away from the wall, turning to face the spot. There was no-one.

"What is this?" I whispered to myself. Whatever it was laughed again and, fuelled by fear, I ran.

It hurt so much. The movement of running tore at the healing wound, making it bleed again. I held my hand to my stomach and cried out in pain as I fled. I kept feeling weaker and weaker but still I did not stop.

The hall seemed to go on forever. Stone walls, lined with candles was all I could see and I began to wonder if this was a nightmare. However, after running for a while a light grew ahead of me. At first it was dull and distant but then it grew. Lighter and lighter until it flooded the area around me. I had walked onto a landing.

In front of me was a grand staircase, that spiralled down to a grand hall. Chandeliers, that were lit, hung from the ceiling, covered in dust. There was a long table in the centre of the hall that was shrouded in a royal blue cover. I was shocked and amazed to see this. I turned around and saw that the lights, from the hall I had just run down, were going out. With fear coursing through me, I ran down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom I was plunged into darkness. The chandeliers had gone out and I missed the last step and was sent sprawling on the floor. It was agony. I could feel the wound on my stomach rip open. Blood poured out as if the bandage was not in the way. I cowered on the floor as I heard footsteps in front of me.

"Why did you run?" said a voice. The accent was English, as proper as they come. I could not reply for the pain.

I heard the feet now stop beside me and my breathing faltered. A hand reached to the bottom of the shirt and I quietly whispered, "don't hurt me".

"I won't", the voice said defiantly. Although I was unable to see the person, I let their hands remove the shirt and then the bandage. The floor was freezing and I shivered.

"Sorry", the figure muttered before I felt their lips on the wound.

"Wha…?" I began in disbelief. The person was sucking the blood from the wound. I could feel the person's lips pressed softly against my skin, but the feel of their tongue inside the wound, repulsed me.

I tried to push the person off, but the held me down with one arm. I sensed it was a man for his arm was muscled and strong. Aware of the fact that I had next to nothing on and that there was a man touching me, I began to fear. I feebly whacked him round the head with my hand. His lips pulled away from my stomach and, in one stupidly fast move, he pulled my hands up, behind my head. He then whispered in my ear.

"If you want to live then I must do this. I am trying to help you!" I went slack as he pulled away from my ear. His lips went back to my stomach. I breathed in sharply when I felt something sharp against the skin. In a second it was gone and then, feeling incredibly weak I let my whole body go slack.

"Stay with me", the voice whispered. His lips parted from my stomach and after a moment I felt something warm on my lips.

It was not a solid it was liquid. I then felt the man press his wrist on my mouth. It was his blood. I turned my head away, The thought of drinking his blood was repulsive. He then grabbed my face and turned it to him, forcing his wrist upon my mouth. At first the taste was disgusting then, as I grew accustomed to it, I realised how thirsty I was. I drank with a passion until the man tried to pull his wrist away. I didn't want him to and so grabbed his wrist to keep it there.

"No", he muttered pulling away. I snatched after his wrist but he was too quick. I felt some of the warm liquid descending my cheek and wiped it away with my spare hand. For a while me and the man, lay there in the dark. I could tell that he was beside me for I could hear his laboured breathing. After a few minutes He moved and got up. I turned to try and see him but my body was numb. He turned away and I could hear his feet ascend the stairs.

"Where are you…?" I began but I was cut off when the lights went on and blinded me. I shut my eyes and brought my hand up to my head. When I became adjusted to it, I looked around. I saw the man leaving down the corridor I had come from.

"Hey", I called. The man did not turn around but from behind I could tell he was tall. He had long-ish, scruffy black hair. He was wearing black trousers and a white top. He did not turn around when I called him again. He just walked off with a slow saunter.

I shivered as I lay in the hall. Suddenly aware of the fact that I was undressed I reached for the shirt, I also found, next to me, a black cloak. The pain in my stomach was not as bad now also, most of the blood was gone. After putting on the shirt, I put the cloak on and made my way to the stairs. I needed to either find the way out, or the man.


	3. Introductions

It still hurt a bit to move and, as I made my way to the stairs, pain shot through my stomach, like nothing I had ever felt. Breathing deeply, I managed to take the stairs slowly. Each one felt like a huge climbing block but really they were actually quite shallow steps, cold against my bare feet.

As I climbed, I was terrified that I would hear more noises and that the lights would go out again and that I would be stuck in the eternal darkness, not able to find my way out. But luckily they stayed on and, by the time I reached the landing again I felt alright, considering.

I leant against the rail that ran the length of the balcony and looked out below me at the blue-cloaked table. I could imagine it as a grand dining hall, something reminiscent of Harry Potter. People lined the sides of the table, eating wonderful smelling food off of golden platters. Women dressed in elegant dresses and the men in suits, all chatting merrily.

"Whoa" I whispered, though I had not meant it to be out loud and so turned around to see if anyone had heard then laughed at myself. Of course there wasn't, he had stalked off and left me on my own, to die of cold or something.

"Men!" Unfortunately, that brought my thoughts round to a certain man in particular. Luka.

Flashback

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that Pilgrim's hands do touch and palm to palm is holy Palmers kiss"

"Have not saint's lips, and holy palmers' too?"

"Ay pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer"

Luka stared into Selene's eyes and for that moment forgot that the next line was his. Selene muttered the first word. "Oh, then…" Luka was brought out of his trance. Selene smiled as Luka continued.

"Oh then dear saint, let lips do what hands do…"

"NO NO NO!", their drama teacher, Mr. Harrison, stood up from his chair and walked towards them. His long brown hair flowed out behind him, "Luka, this is the original love story, put passion into it. Pretend you love her already!"

Selene blushed at the prospect of Luka looking at her twice in that way. Luka looked at her and then laughed.

"Alright sir".

"Okay, from your last line Selene".

Luka moved to being in front of Selene. Selene breathed out, her shoulder length brown hair swayed as she shook her head. She looked into Luka's eyes.

"Ay, pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer". Luka smiled as he took hold of her hand and kissed her finger tips before continuing with Romeo's next line.

"Oh then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair". Luka still held her hand.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake". Selene removed her hand from Luka's, though deep down she wished she could keep it there.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take". Luka made a move to kiss her.

"Perfect" Mr. Harrison exclaimed. Selene never got her kiss.

End of Flashback

I was so annoyed at Mr. Harrison that evening I remember. I had phoned Holly and ranted on for about 2 hours. She had listened as well. Still I had not told her that I liked Luka, she didn't even seem to realise. Bless. Thinking about her and Luka and school, I realised that if I did not get moving I may never see any of it ever again. So cautiously I moved away from the balcony and to the hallway that the man had walked down.

The candles were now lit again. I looked down at my half naked body. God my legs were cold. Colder than when I had been walking home.

"Oh God", I exclaimed loudly. I had forgotten that I was headed home. Mum and Dad would be so worried and… I faltered as tears came to the corners of my eyes. I fought back the temptation to let them spill. Sniffing, I decided to hold my resolve and headed off down the corridor.

The stonewalls bore in on me and made me feel highly claustrophobic. The candles all flickered as I went past them, halting on the brink of going out. It was horrible I was so worried that I was going to set of a chain of events where all the candles would go out and I would be in the dark, alone, afraid and totally vulnerable. It didn't thank god.

I headed further down the corridor and stopped occasionally at the doors that lined the walls. Each one, on the inside, bore resemblance to the room that I had awoken in. A bed, ready made, a wardrobe and a mirror with no glass. That still perplexed me. I ignored this though and walked on. Putting together all the clues, I would've said that they were Vampires but that was a stupid conclusion…Vampires didn't exist! Although Holly and me wish they did. Oh the conversations.

I smiled as I reached the next door. I pushed it open and looked into another corridor, in this one the lights were not lit and, after about two paces I realised that I would be in pitch blackness if I headed down there. The idea scared me and I went to close the door. As I did so, I heard a noise coming from the gloom. It was close to that of a pig squealing or a child crying. I stopped with the door a fraction open so I could just fit my head in.

I listened closely as the noise faded.

"Hmm" I noised. Then I heard it. It was the most terrifying thing I have experienced in my life. The screaming/squealing came back louder than ever and then was followed by heavy footfalls and, what sounded like, a squeaky pram. It got louder and louder, closer and closer. I swore I saw something move but shut the door before I could find out.

I back away from the wooden door, set in the wall. There was a thud on the other side, then scratching. The squealing noise was there louder than ever. I ran. Not looking back for fear that if I did, then whatever was in that hall, would be behind me. My breath came in shallow bursts as I ran for as long as I could, not wanting to look behind any more doors. Tears soon ran down my cheeks and I could not see or breathe. That was when I tripped.

My foot had caught on something solid and again I was sent sprawling on the floor. At least this time my stomach did not rip open. I chocked for a second then regained my breath, I looked behind me but there was nothing. I was imagining that the noise was behind me but, blocking my ears, I realised it was in my head. When my breath was back to normal, I tried to stand up, but couldn't. My legs were too shaky. I started crying.

"No, why is this happening?" I moved so that I was crouched against the stone wall. Tears now streamed out of my eyes. I had had enough, first the rapist, then the man scaring me, then the whole thing with my stomach, then the noise now this. It was just too much.

"You fucker", I shouted at the corridor, "what was the bloody point in saving my life if you are just going to, to…"

"To what?" said a very English voice from beside me. I faltered and leapt back into another body.

"Wha...?" The other person put their arms around me to hold me and, for the first time I got a look at the man in front of me. He was attractive with black messy hair and black eyes, his skin was pale but he was tall, even though he was crouching I could see that. He had a tight fitting white top that revealed a rather toned body and tight black trousers revealing enough so that I did not need imagination.

"To what?" he repeated. His voice so traditionally English. "What do you think brother?" He asked the person behind me. I tried to turn my head but did not manage to.

"I think she thought we were going to let her die", the other man said, his voice just as English. The man in front of me let his eyes slip over my body, I could feel them boring into the flesh of my leg and the suggestion of breast from under the shirt. He smiled. I saw the pointed teeth. I could not stop myself from gasping. He laughed.

"We are not going to kill you. Follow me", the man in front of me said giving me his hand.

He pulled me up incredibly fast so that I was forced to be right next to him. Chest to chest. He let go and walked ahead. I turned to the man behind me. He was of similar build, in all respects, with a tight black top and trousers. However this man's hair was white and he was slightly more attractive in the respect that his face was proportioned better. He smiled and looked me up and down before signalling that I was to follow the other man, who was already a considerable way down the corridor. I headed forward, my feet freezing on the floor.

"By the way. My name is Will that is Henry" the man in front of me said. Henry put his hands on shoulders and gently pushed me forward whilst whispering;

"If it had been left to me, I would have raped and killed you". I leapt forward and Will turned.

"Ignore Henry, he has somewhat if an insatiable appetite". Both men smiled as I walked on, not knowing what was in store.


	4. The Nest

I walked for, what seemed like, ages. The two 'men', if that was what you could call them, kept ahead and to the rear of me. It was quite unnerving because, although they were cute, they had taken me to this place, had scared me and….I realised that I was stupid to be following them. I mean they were awful, cute, but awful.

"I won't go", I muttered quieter than I had expected. Will turned and glowered at me, Henry had continued walking, unaware of my protestation, he managed to trap me tightly between the two of them. Will pushed me and Henry back.

"What do you mean, you won't go with us? You think you have a choice in the matter?" he asked laughing. Henry wrapped a muscled arm round my arms and chest.

"Oh for the love of god, Will what was the point in saving the brat? We could've had a decent meal, but no, you had to go all noble on us. Fuck this". I felt Henry's other hand turn my head to the left, I felt his lips hard on my neck.

" No, Henry, I have already begun the half". Henry stopped. I could feel something cold and like metal on the soft skin of my neck. I realised that they must be able to hear my heart beating. It sounded so loud to me at least.

"Why?" Henry asked, a tone of anger hinted.

"We are dying out, fair enough we're hungry but…" He stopped and looked at me then turned once more to Henry. "We'll discuss this later. As for you," he said turning his gaze to me once more, "just shut up and follow. By all means try and find your way out but die trying". He raised his eyes and walked on.

Henry, who still had his arm round me, pushed me away.

"FUCK", he shouted at me, before heading away in the same direction as Will. I was more in shock than anything else. I felt numb from my neck down, my mind was working over time, there were so many questions and things that needed explaining. I wish I had someone to tell me what to do. Someone like Holly, or Luka, or Jen. I thought to the last conversation I had had with Jen.

* * *

"Go to the sodding party tonight you idiot" Jen shouted to Selene. Jen was very pretty, with long wavy brown hair. She laughed as Selene punched her lightly in the arm. The girls were lying down on Selene's double bed, facing the ceiling. Clothes were spread around the room.

"But, I mean I know Luka will be there, but I feel guilty for leaving you and…yeah"

"Selene, you are going to get to make out with him I'm sure. As for me, I don't really care. I get to spend the night with Dan so I am happy. Now, get up and look for an outfit". Selene smiled at her friend and leapt up. She picked a short violet dress up off the floor.

"Oh dear god, what is that?" Selene asked laughing. Jen shrugged but commented with; "bin it!" Selene threw it on a pile of other clothes that seemed to have come from the 70's. Eventually she picked out the perfect outfit.

"There we go. See Selene, you look gorgeous. Awww, baby" Jen said mockingly. Selene turned and threw a sandal at Jen.

"Why are you so violent Sel?" Jen asked as Selene grabbed the other shoe and hit Jen in the face.

"Sorry"

* * *

She would tell me to do whatever helped. Right now that seemed like it was to follow Dick and Penis. So, walking as fast as I could, I managed to catch up with them. Will was whistling some haunting melody, Henry seemed too pissed off to manage anything other than a grunt. We all walked in silence for a while until we came to a door. It was huge and carved in haunting images of people dying.

"Nice" I muttered to myself. Henry turned to snarl at me. Will put a hand on Henry's shoulder and pushed him behind himself, glowering at him. Will looked at me and then held the door open for me, pointing the way.

"Ladies first". I was terrified that this was some awful game and that by walking into the room I would find thousands of, although I did not think they actually were, Vampires. Or that I would come face to face with the thing that had ran towards me in the black corridor. Henry put a had to my lower back and pushed me. I stumbled and fell.

"You're back?" came a voice to my right. It was female that was for sure. I looked up as I felt will pass me. I was in the most beautiful room I had ever seen. The walls were white with red roses painted all the way round. The ceiling was so high and was carved with more roses. There were no windows but candles were lit all around giving the room a golden glow. There was a staircase that lead to a door in the far right hand corner and all around were sofas and chairs and a small table, that had a carcass on it, with three matching chairs around it. The furniture was in no order, just thrown in.

"Well done Amy, good observation", Henry snapped. The girl, who I now looked at, blushed. She was very pale with blond curly hair. Her eyes were also black and she wore a long white skirt and white top. She seemed so angelic yet I knew she was like the two bastards that had dragged me here.

"Henry, do not snap at my sister" Will warned. Henry slumped in a chair and Will went and hugged the girl called Amy. I stood up at this point, I felt highly invisible and wasn't sure what to do, so I coughed. Of all things. Coughing. Will turned.

I now did not feel invisible. All three pairs of eyes were on me. Will walked over and looked me up and down. I was still in the shirt.

"Is this?..." Amy began before Henry went to interrupt her.

"Of course it is, you…" Will then proceeded to scream at Henry to shut up. Henry fell silent and Will took hold of my hand before asking Amy to find me some decent clothes. I heard her exit via the stairs. I pulled my hand away, I felt really odd. It was as if I was going to pass out. I saw Will smile as he walked me over to a chair and sat me down.

"Are we going to make a full or leave half?" Henry asked, "cause if you want a full it would be best to do it now".

"I know", Will snapped back. Will then turned to me. "What is your name?" I faltered for a moment, then realised I had not told them.

"Selene", I replied weakly. I felt awfull!

"Right, Selene, you would have died back in the grand hall if I had not made you a half vampire". At this point sheer shock set in, what was being said was the most stupid and unbelievable thing ever heard.

"Vampire? What the hell are you all fucking insane, Vampires don't…" I cut off as I felt bile rise in my throat. It tasted of blood though.

"Listen, I had to, ignore what you have been taught, that we are myth and legend. We are not. That is all you need to know for now. I need you to decide whether you want to be a full or half Vampire Selene, I cannot make you a full one without your consent or it will kill us both." Will stopped and was looking directly at me. I heard Amy re-enter the room.

"I dunno, I mean pros and cons and…" I felt more and more dizzy. My vision was going red and then black and then normal.

"Will, is she ok?" Amy asked as I leant forwards with my head between my knees. My stomach now hurt so much, it felt as if my whole body was burning. Will lifted my head.

"God-damn you choose".

"As I am…" I said. I didn't get to finish the sentence. I collapsed forward and saw Will catch me before everything went black.


	5. A History Lesson

"Is this normal?"

"I think so… I mean yeah it is"

"Henry, you best not be lying to me"

"I'm not". I heard the voices as if they were a distant dream. It was really odd. I had no other sensation than hearing. Then my brain realised I could hear and all the other senses came back, first taste, which was like blood and sick in one, and then it was feeling. My god, the pain. It was like nothing I had felt before. My stomach felt like it was on fire and my head felt like it had caved in. My whole body was raked with the severest pain that caused me to shout out.

I opened my eyes and saw Will to my left with Henry just behind him. Will smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" I was stunned at the question considering I had just shouted out with pain! I could not manage more than a groan as I tried to sit up. But that didn't work as I fell back in agony. Will turned to Henry and mouthed something. Henry hence scuttled off out of a large oak door. It was then that I looked around. The room I was in was so feminine. The walls the white and covered with pink, red and blue flowers, it was very artistic. There were pictures all around the room. Most were of a family, two adults and three children, all dressed on old fashioned clothes. One depicted the father, I assumed, pushing the girl and one boy on an old fashioned swing with the other boy on his shoulders, the mother was standing in the background smiling. The pictures then turned to two children and then all of a sudden as I looked at the other pictures, where the children were slightly older, I realised that the two children were Will and the girl I had seen called Amy.

Will had guess I was looking at the pictures and said: "Yeah, they are all me and Amy. Anyway, this is Amy's room, we're going to have to move you in a bit. You've been asleep for 2 days, Amy has had to sleep on the sofa" I nodded, as that was about all I could manage. As I looked for more clues to what sort of life Will and Amy had, Henry walked back in the room. He was holding an opaque bottle. He handed it to Will.

"Here, dink this" Will said, forcing the top to my lips. HE tipped it and a cold liquid fell into my mouth. It was quite think and gloopy and tasted of… It was blood, but for some reason it was not disgusting. It was not salty and vile, it actually tasted alright. I drank, but my mind was telling me how wrong this was. Henry smiled. I realised it was the first time I had seen him do that and choked on the liquid. A drop ran down my sheet and onto the red sheets. Will smiled and grabbed the bottle off of me.

"That's enough for now" I blushed. At that moment Amy walked into the room.

"You're awake!" She said excitedly. She ran over to my bed, though it was actually her bed but still. She turned to will and smiled. She seemed like a little child, but looked about 17 perhaps 18.

"Right, I suppose we're going to have to explain what is going on now aren't we?" he asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question. Amy's smile dropped and she moved to the end of the bed and sat cross-legged, facing me. Henry proceeded to sit on a chair in the opposite corner of the room. Will stayed in his chair next to me.

"Right, as you know we are Vampires" I couldn't help it but I laughed. Amy looked hurt and will offended. Henry on the other hand, laughed and stood up.

"Look you little bitch, we brought you here and saved your life, fair enough you have been taught that we are myth and not real but for fucks sake, you think this is an elaborate hoax?" I looked at Henry in shock. His blonde hair had fallen into his black eyes and he seemed genuinely hurt. Will looked at Henry and shook his head. Henry sat down and glowered at me. I thought about what he had said and realised that it was impossible to hoax this, so I was left doubting myself.

"Right, Selene was it, I am going to have to start at the beginning aren't I?" He sighed. Will leaned forward and held his wrist out, there was a mark on it in the shape of a circle with a V and a line inside it(1). "This is the mark of the Vampire, it apprears automatically on the skin after a week. Henry?" Henry held up his wrist and it was visible, even in the dim light. Amy did the same. I looked at my wrist, there was nothing there. Will smiled: "now, I will start with our history"

I made myself comfortable, aware that this would probably go on for a while. Henry walked out of the room, but no-one else seemed to notice. Will took a deep breath and began.

"Vampires are the creation of one man, Amahte Kebi. He was a doctor in the Egyptian era. His daughter was incredibly ill and was going to die if he did not do something. Now, back then they believed that Pharoh's were God's, so being the personal physician to the Pharoh, when he died, Amahte was able to take some of the Pharo's blood discreetly. He injected it into his daughter but something happened that could not be explained and his daughter, Djeserit Kebi, was changed. She had a stong reaction to sunlight and so had to become nocturnal. She had increased strength and agility, her eyes changed so that strong light blinded her and she grew fangs," Will showed me his. They were very white and pointy, "but she was still weak".

"Right, so Amahte was, at this point worried that his daughter had become a demon but she was his daughter so he would not kill her, instead, he brought round a priest who, he believed, could cure her. Djeserit then killed the preist, as she was now craving blood. Amahte, worried that people would find out, tried to kill his daughter. It didn't work and he was found in the morning, drained of his blood. Djeserit, now alone and only 12 years old had to hide during the day and hunt at night, animal instincts had kicked in. At first the killing was difficult for her, as it is for all Vampires, but eventually it became part of the routine. For 2 years she voyaged, killing and feasting, she became strong and unforgiving. Everything was going well until she met Odji Nebibi. He was a trainee scribe and had been caught by Djeserit. She went to bite him but he flung her off, causing a huge gash to form on his neck. He collapsed. Djeserit had a cut to her arm. She realised that there was not enough blood to drink and was about to leave him when two of the pharoh's guards turned a corner. Terrified she would be caught, she ran back to the body and proceeded to drag him away. Blood from her cut found its way to his mouth, and as he gained consciousness he drank her blood. The two were connected. And the second Vampire was born"



I was at this point enraptured. It sounded like a wonderful story, the sort of thing a film could be made of. Will then continued.

"For a many years Djeserit and Odji travelled together, she had taught him all she knew and they killed many people. They discovered the weaknesses and strengths that would hinder and help all Vampires. They also discovered the transformation process. In time the Vampire population increased and by the 1700's there was a huge population of Vampires and laws had to be introduced. We were not hidden, we were open about what we were. Most people shunned it and that was when Vampire Hunters were introduced, but we got passed that by going into hiding. Soon we had clans and households all over the world. Places similar to where we are now. Underground complexes that housed thousands of Vampires, we kept hidden, only the government knew our whereabouts but they let us kill and feed. But then things changed. In the 1900's, new weapons were created, viral and UV, it destroyed our numbers. We tried reasoning with the government but they shunned our pleas and destroyed thousands of us. We threatened to resurface and kill, but they knew we did not have it in us and so, for the past 100 years, it was as if we didn't exist. We were dead."

Will looked at me and sighed. I didn't quite know what to think. I mean the idea that the government, no matter how shit I thought they were, were in on this. It was absurd.

"So the government is letting you live?"

"Yes, after they eradicated huge numbers of us, we set up a petition. We being the remaining households. The government said that each household, whether it consisted of three or thirty vampires, would be allowed one person a month. They would cover that 'murder' as they so put it."

"How many households are left?" I asked, curious as to the number that had been under my nose the whole time.

"About fourteen, all in abandoned households. Each household had a place like this, singular rooms belonging to lower members. Whole annexes belonging to higher ranking Vampires. There used to be 100 households in England alone, each one had its own hierarchy and laws. Decorated to suit the individuals' tastes, but now they are diminished. All like this. The biggest one is in Suffolk, with around 42 Vampires left. But…" He stopped as Henry walked back in with something in his hand. He looked at Will, who merely nodded.

"This", Henry said, passing me a photo frame, "is all the Vampires who used to live in this household". I took the silver frame and glanced at the picture that was concealed by the dirty glass. There were hundreds of people, around 400 I would've said. All smiling, all with black eyes. They were dressed in old fashioned clothes, like from the Georgian era. They were all standing in what looked like the huge hall I had seen. I noticed one Vampire in particular. He had scruffy hair and was grinning gently, with his arm around a beautiful girl.

"Is that you Henry?" I asked pointing at the figure with his arm around the girl. Henry merely nodded. "Who was…" I began before Henry snatched the frame off me and placed it on a desk top. I realised I must've touched a nerve and so looked to Will.

"Were you in that picture?"

"No. I was not… err in this state then" For a moment I was confused, then I realised he must not have been a Vampire when it was taken. I looked from Will to Henry to Amy, each of them must've had an intriguing life story. But they would have to wait, first I needed to find out what was in store for me.

(1)Google images type in vampiric symbols, it's the first one. Lol


	6. A spectral visit

_I'm sorry its taken ages to update. Been working loads. Well here is the next chapter anyway…..enjoy my dears._

I sat there for a moment before beginning the assault of questions. Will stared at me before I spoke up as if trying to work out what I was going to ask.

"Ok, so I mean, what…" I wasn't sure how to phrase it, "…is going on with me?" Will smiled. Amy gave a little giggle from the end of the bed. I was confused at how they found it funny. Henry simply stared at me. Will piped up first.

"Right, after I found you I stitched up your wound. You then managed to open it, thanks to you fall down the stairs. Somehow you managed to do more damage by tripping." I blushed as he smiled at me. "Anyway, I had to turn you into a half Vampire to save you…"

"I know that, but weren't you going to turn me into a full…?"

"I was going to.."

"But you didn't give him permission" Henry burst in, "you passed out without a verbal agreement. Now you are stuck as a half Vampire and a burden to us three". Will turned to Henry and threw him against the wall with such force the room shook. They stayed in an awkward position with Henry pinned up against the wall and Will just staring at him. Will then let him go and Henry skulked over to the other side of the room.

"Right, yes, well", will started, "we couldn't turn you into a full Vampire. I'm sorry, so now you are a half, which is no burden", he said turning to glare at Henry, "just means things will not be as easy for you." I was half stunned and half scared by the way will said it so calmly. I was now one of the things you could watch in the movies, portrayed as violent and sexy at the same time. I was, a legendary monster.

"So I am a half Vampire?" I asked, just to ensure I had this one correct. Will nodded. It was at that moment, Amy piped up.

"I will teach you everything, it will be like having a sister and a student in one", she was smiling so wildly I thought she would attack me. Will grinned at her. Amy then bolted out of the room.

"Right, Selene?" I nodded "we are going out to find some food, me and Henry are anyway, Amy will get you up and dressed and everything. OK?" I nodded silently, still unable to take it all in. With that the two guys walked out of the room. I was now left to think, but I couldn't. I mean I was a Vampire. But what did that mean? Was I going to be a killer? Was I going to be extra strong? I mean I had heard about Vampires in films, stakes and crucifixes could kill them, but was that true? I wanted to cry, was my life over? How long was I going to live for? Oh god, could I have children? All these questions spun round my head.

Amy then charged into the room. She was smiling as she leapt onto the bed. In her hands were a variety of clothes.



"Right we need to get you bathed" she said laughing.

"Amy, can you tell me what being a half Vampire means? How long will I be here?" Amy's smile faded.

"Selene, you really have to ask Will, he can tell you more than me".

"But, will like stakes and crucifixes kill me?" Amy paused and then laughed.

"Silly Billy, no of course not. It's a myth, Will says. With full Vampires, only a bullet or sharp object through the heart can kill you, with half Vampires, I don't know." She smiled as she pulled my duvet off. She was a strange girl, she acted like she was still 10, well young anyway. She had an innocence about her. Amy grabbed my hand and helped me out of bed, it was painful, my whole body had what felt like major pins and needles all over. My stomach hurt too.

Amy put my arm round her shoulder and lifted me easily. My head spun a bit as I got up. I was still wearing the bloody shirt.

"That's Henry's by the way", she said as we headed to the large door.

"I didn't think Henry liked me?" Amy didn't reply. I thought best not to encroach on the subject. But then Amy spoke.

"He isn't good at showing his feelings any more that's all". She said it with a finality that meant the conversation was over. Amy led me out of the bedroom and down a dark corridor to a room that was letting steam creep out under the door. Amy pushed the door open for me and led me in. It was a bathroom like nothing I had ever seen. It was an underground cavern. In the floor was the equivalent of a swimming pool. Around the edge were candles in holders and towels. The floor was marbled and there were mirrors built into the cave walls. There was a corridor to the left of me that I glanced down, it showed rows of toilets with small barriers between each one. My breath was taken away.

"It's a natural spring that our founders found", Amy informed me. It was amazing. "Right, off with the shirt", Amy said. I looked at her confused.

"You're staying while I bathe?" I asked. Amy blushed.

"Oh sorry, I just… Never mind, I'm going" As she let go of me, I fell to the ground. I could not support myself. Amy looked at me.

"Amy help. I don't mind you staying, just didn't realise", I said from my collapsed position. Amy smiled and walked over. She picked me up and led me to a chair. I then undid the buttons, aware she was there. I looked at my stomach as I pulled the shirt off. There was a horrible red line in the middle of it. Amy watched as I took off my undies. I was highly aware that I was stark naked in front of her. She walked over and put my arm around her shoulder. I was very aware of her arm on my naked back. It was not a nice feeling, I mean I was sure she wasn't a lesbian but… I ignored my thoughts and was soon immersed in the warm water. It was so nice.



"Ok, that good?" Amy asked. I could only manage a nod, I was so relaxed. I could feel myself drifting off. Amy came over and made sure I was not asleep. She handed me a vial of some sort of liquid.

"If you think you're going to drift off, smell this". I held the vial and sniffed. It felt like my head would explode, my eyes stung. Amy laughed. "Right, Selene, I'm leaving some of my clothes here, I will be in my room, call me when you're done, I'll take you to get a drink." With that she left me to it. I was alone again, and so warm. The water was amazingly perfect. I placed the vial beside me. I was so relaxed. I slipped under the water for a moment. As I resurfaced, I pushed the water out of my face. It was then that I noticed a mirror above me. I looked at my body, it was ok, nothing amazing. My face. OH MY GOD, my eyes. I found another mirror on the wall to the right of me and clambered out of the water, with difficulty. I crawled over to the mirror and hauled myself onto my feet.

My eyes were black where the white should be. I still had blue irises and a black pupil. But they were black. I stood for a while staring at them. Suddenly the door burst open. There was no-one there but, aware I was naked, I ran back to the water. The warmth took me. I began drifting off. I stopped thinking about where I was, my problems, Holly, Luka and everything.

I think I fell asleep for a bit as when I opened my eyes, half the candles had gone out. I wasn't sure what woke me. I yawned and stretched but that was when I felt something, like a hand, on my shoulder. I reached up and felt nothing. Shaking my head I tried to pull myself out of the water. I then felt it again, but it was on my back. I turned over onto my back, but there was nothing above me. Confused I went to turn back to my stomach, but suddenly my hands were forced above me. I felt something similar to a hand running down my stomach and to my privates. I screamed and tried to writhe free, but something was pinning me down.

At that moment Amy ran in. She stood confused for a moment and then said: "Ostendo vestri", suddenly above me a pale figure appeared. It was a man, his face was turned to Amy as he growled. Amy spoke up again: "Eas est unus nostrum iam". The figure turned to face me. Half his face was missing and, just before I screamed, he vanished.

"What the fu…" I began before Amy interrupted me.

"A spectre. We have lots here, you just need to learn latin and you can control them. Ltes get you dressed" she said helping me up off the floor. "Will and Henry will be home in a bit". I smiled, I needed the rest of my questions answering.


End file.
